I Should Go
by bibby180
Summary: A small one-shot based on a beautiful song by Levi Kreis. Delena. Three-shot. Enjoy! Now complete :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again :) it's been a LOONG time since I wrote anything, and I got really inspired by a song called "I Should Go" by Levi Kreis. You probably recognize it from the scene in 2x22 when Damon and Elena were on the bed, the confession/kiss/waiting for the cure scene :) I absolutely fell in love with it the moment I heard it and I've been listening to it like 10 times a day, so it was only a matter of time until I wrote something inspired by it. I hope you like it, its not long but I'm pretty happy with it :) Oh and also, I do not have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries, or anything related to it. (Only the 7 books, and a LOT of photos of Ian Somerhalder :D ! I would NOT mind to own Damon for a night.. or two... or a lifetime, whatever!) **

**Anywhoo, on with the story :)**

* * *

><p>He could feel her presence even before he saw her. It was like a tingling sensation, that started in his chest, and ended at the extremeties of his limbs. Damon was at the bar as was usual for him on a Friday night. Every since she came into his life for good, he had changed his ways, and stopped seeing sorority girls as happy meals on legs. Even if they had perfect legs. He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts and, taking a deep breath, turned his head around slowly. The sight of soft-looking brown hair swaying loose took his breath away. She had her back turned and he couldn't see her face, though he could hear her clear voice talking to Caroline. Mystic Grill was having a party tonight, and the gang was all there, celebrating Tyler Lockwood's birthday.<p>

_Here we are  
>Isn't it familiar<br>Haven't had someone to talk to  
>In such a long time<br>And it's strange  
>All we have in common<br>And your company was just the thing I needed tonight  
>Somehow I feel I should apologize<br>Cuz I'm just a little shaken  
>By what's going on inside<em>

Damon continued trailing his gaze on her body. She wore a short, fitted purple dress which contrasted with her tanned skin. Her long legs seemed to go on for miles in her black, "zippery" pumps. Very slowly, seemingly deliberately, she turned around, giving him a proper look at her. She wasn't heavily makeup-ed, but it made her eyes seem more prominent, and her soft, pink lips stood out, making them unresistable. He forced himself to tear his gaze away from those lips, only to let his eyes wander downwards, and finding her perfect cleavage. He knew he was starring but it was too tempting not to look. Finally succeding in looking away, he caught her looking at someone, and, for the first time in weeks, he saw her smile. It took Damon a few instants before finally realizing it was at him that the smile was directed, and he broke into a huge grin, thinking that if he had to smile for a few moments more, his jaw would start to hurt. He could not tear his gaze away from hers, knowing that the way she was looking at him in that instant would not come back and he wanted to take it all in.

_I should go  
>Before my will gets any weaker<br>And my eyes begin to linger  
>Longer than they should<br>I should go  
>Before I lose my sense of reason<br>And this hour holds more meaning  
>Than it ever could<br>I should go  
>I should go<br>Baby, I should go_

Damon put his glass down on the counter, and started making his way towards her. He kept her gaze, seeing her expression changing from happy, to surprised, to something else that had her eyes sparkling but on which he could not put his finger on. Taking her hand, he arched up a brow and nodded his head towards the dance floor. Slowly nodding, she turned around and let him lead the way. A catchy, swaying song started, and he put his hands on her hips, letting her take the lead. They were dancing slowly, but sultry and couldn't keep their hands off each other. Getting closer, he put his mouth to her ear, and felt her shiver before hearing her laugh at what he said. He couldn't keep a small smile from appearing on his lips at the sound.

_It's so hard  
>Keeping my composure<br>And pretend I don't see how  
>Your body curves beneath your clothes<br>And your laugh  
>Is pure and unaffected<br>It frightens me to know so well the place I shouldn't go  
>I know I gotta take the noble path<br>Cuz I don't want you to question  
>The intentions that I have<em>

His hand started trailing down her back, and even though he heard her sharp intake of breath, she didn't back away, so he continued his passage. He couldn't get enough of her smooth skin, warm beneath his touch. Damon could feel her breath on his face, and it intoxicated him even more.

_I should go  
>Before my will gets any weaker<br>And my eyes begin to linger  
>Longer than they should<br>I should go  
>Before I lose my sense of reason<br>And this hour holds more meaning  
>Than it ever could<br>I should go  
>I should go<br>Baby, I should go_

Very slowly, almost as if he wasn't in control of his body anymore, he pressed his lips to hers. Though shocked at first, he felt her slowly respond to his touch. Soon enough, they stopped swaying to the music, and he could feel her little hands on his shoulders, trailing down his back and leaving a burning trail that could be felt even through his clothes. As if not wanting to let him go, she pulled back just an inch, and he opened his eyes to look at her. As if on cue, the guilt he knew was inside her made an apearance and he could see her eyes focusing, and her mouth starting to form words. He cut her off, and with a kiss to her temple, murmured something about having to meet with Ric and let her go. Knowing that if he looked at her again he would take her in his arms again, he lowered his gaze, turned on his heels, and left.

_I don't mean to leave you with a trivial excuse  
>And when you call tomorrow, I'll know what to do<em>

He imediately missed having her close to his body, her lips on his, but he knew she loved his brother and that she could never be his. Getting in his car and looking in his rearview mirror, he saw a little bit of lipstick on his lips and hastly took it off with the back of his hand. He could hear heels clicking on the pavement, and he turned his head around and saw her at the door with her mouth open and a hurt expression on her face. Putting his car into drive, to glanced one last time at her and mouthed some words before taking off into the night.

_I should go  
>Before my will gets any weaker<br>And my eyes begin to linger  
>Longer than they should<br>I should go  
>Before I lose my sense of reason<br>And this hour holds more meaning  
>Than it ever could<br>I should go  
>I should go<br>Baby, I should go_

Though her tears, she could barely make up his words. Turning around to head back into the Grill, she could hear his clear voice in her head…

"I'm sorry, Elena."

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked it, or even if you didn't please review, so I know what to improve for next time :) It means the world to me hearing from you guys!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So, thank you for all of the lovely reviews for the first chapter. I'm so sorry for the long wait, I had a few personal problems and a lack in inspiration but i got it back for now lol so i wrote the second chapter :) I hope you guys like it ;) **

**As always, I don't own TVD, nor the characters, either in the books or the show. I just like to play with them, especially Damon and Tyler :D Enough of my fantasies, on with the story :) **

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure what had happened in that small space of time. The music, the lights, the smell, sight, feel - everything about him made her want to run away, but stay at the same time. She couldn't say what was happening to her while Damon looked at her like he always did. It was a feeling that made her skin tingle, her breath to become more labored, her knees weak and her hands eager to touch everything she could reach. One side of her mind screamed at her that maybe this was all just compulsion, surely it had to be, but she could feel the small weight of her pendant around her neck. Then what could it be? Sure, since Stefan left, she had gotten closer with Damon but that didn't mean anything. Right? RIGHT? Oh god, what is she still doing here? She felt cold and she knew it wasn't because of the slight summer breeze. Slowly turning on her heels, she came face to face with Caroline.<p>

"What happened back there, Elena? Is something going on between the two of you?" she asked with a look in her eyes that she knew wasn't surprised.

"No, of course not. We're just friends Care!"

"Yeah, sure! And Matt doesn't hate my guts" the blond girl said with sadness in her voice.

"Care, you know he's just having a hard time adjusting to everything! His sister was a vampire and she was killed so…" she paused, remembering whose fault that was. Taking Caroline into her arms in a sweet embrace, she guided them towards the door.

"You know…" Caroline paused, not sure how to say this, seeing as it wasn't her place to say this to Elena but she knew that Damon would never take that step. As much as he was, well, evil with almost everyone else, Elena was the biggest exception. He would gladly give up his life and that of anyone on the planet for her. It was a complicated situation for sure. She just had to get this over with.

"What?" said Elena.

"He.. well, Damon he's kind of… umm.."

"Oh just spit it out Care!"

"He loves you! He's _IN_ love with you! Anyone in this freaking town and in a fifty mile range heard about it! How can you be so clueless Elena? He would do anything for you and you know it! Don't take that for granted, because you will lose him!"

"Wow, slow down Caroline. You know there is nothing going on between us! We are just friends. Plus, he's _HIS_ brother!" Elena knew it was pathetic not being able to say Stefan's name but it hurt too much! At least, that's what she thought the feeling was.

"Yeah, well I don't think he cares much about that second part, and for the first one, that's just in your head. Damon is head over heels for you and as much pain he caused me, I know he won't do the same to you! So just… don't screw this up Elena, because it could be the best thing that's ever happened to you!"

By now, the girls had already entered the Grill, and Elena saw that the party was still in full swing. She couldn't help wondering about everything that Caroline said, and when she wanted to ask her more about it, Caroline was nowhere to be seen. Looking around the room, she saw her dancing with Tyler, and she knew what she had to do! All of a sudden, everything seemed clear. Or at least partially. She knew that she had to confront Damon once and for all about this, understanding, they had. Locating her leather jacket and purse, she fished out her keys from it, and walked as fast as she could in those heels to her car. Before starting the engine, she pulled out her cell phone and texted Caroline. It was short and to the point. Pulling out of the parking lot, she started making her way towards the boarding house, hoping he would be there.

Hearing her cell phone vibrate, Caroline made her way to their table and picked up the buzzing device. It was a text from Elena.

_I'll tell Damon how I feel, when you and Tyler get your heads out your butts and confront your love for one another. It's time you have your happy ending Care, you deserve it. Thank you, for everything. _

Caroline felt her lips twitch and was startled when she heard Tyler's voice next to her.

"What are you smiling about?" he said with a smile.

"Someone just gave me some good advice."

"Well, are you going to follow it?"

"You know what... I just might. Come take a walk with me." Smiling, she took his hand and pulled him out of the Grill.

Well at least he was home, Elena thought. His car was in the driveway, and there was a small flicker of light coming through the windows, probably from the fireplace. Taking a deep breath, she slowly knocked on the door, knowing Damon would hear it. She waited two, three, five, ten heartbeats, thinking that he won't open the door. Lifting her hand to knock again, she found her knuckles tapping into air, because the door opened and he was looking at her with a look she couldn't understand and a glass of alcohol in his hand.

"And to what do I owe the honor, miss Elena?" he asked slowly.

"It's to whom you owe it, and the answer is Caroline." She said. "Can I come in? We need to talk."

"Oh god, what now? Can't a guy have a peaceful night alone with his drink?"

"No. I need to know something. It's important to me." She said defiantly.

"Fine. What's on your mind Elena? Spit it out! Purge!"

"Is it true you love me?" She figured it was better to just get it out once and for all. What she wasn't prepared for was his response.

"WHAT?" he said, choking on his drink. "Where did you get that? It's no good to pay attention to gossip Elena! It's bad for your reputation."

She couldn't wrap her head around his answer. She couldn't believe it hurt that much, being rejected by Damon. When she felt a piece of her heart break, she knew that what her little voice told her everyday was the truth. She loved him. Not _him too_. But him, and only him. Trying her best to hide her tears, she turned around and started walking towards the door.

"Thank you for your time and answer. See you around, Damon." Elena put as much coldness in her voice as she could muster in that moment. When she got to the door, putting her hand on the doorknob, she felt a gush of air around her and she turned around, seeing Damon so close to her, there wasn't any space left, even for a strand of hair. Biting back a gasp, she looked up, and got lost into those endless pools of mesmerizing blue. She felt his fingers on her cheek and stole a glance down towards his full lips. They started moving, but Elena couldn't hear his words over the pounding in her heart. Looking back into his eyes, she made herself focus on his voice, and she finally heard him. It was loud and clear, and it took her breath away.

"I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I can't live without you. You are everything for me and I pray everyday to whoever is out there, to give me one more moment with you, so I can tell you how I feel. If my heart would be beating, you could hear it from a mile away, everytime you're close to me, because you have no idea how you make me feel. It's the worst, and also the best thing that happened to me. In all of my life, non life, existence, whatever you want to call it, I've learned to be careful around the burning rays of the sun, but there is one that I'm not afraid of letting it burn me. And it's you Elena. Since I've met you, it's always been you, and it will always be you, for however long I live. It's crazy how-"

But he didn't get to finish his thought because her hands fisted into his hair, and her lips found his, and everything exploded because it was what he has been waiting for all of his life. He was finally home. And nothing else mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm pretty sure there will be a third chapter, because we all love fluff and lemons and well, basically naked Damon but I still want to hear if you guys want it, so please review, it really makes my day(s). :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again :) I am sorry for the delayed update, I had trouble with finding inspiration for this last chapter. Even now, I am not completely happy with the last part. I tried to write a good love/sex scene but just couldn't. I spent a lot of time on this chapter and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting even more, so I decided to leave it like this. I really hope you'll still like it, and as always, please tell me what you thought of it :) This is the last chapter in the story, though I will start a new Forwood story, because I just miss them lol. So yeah, enough of my rambling. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>To say he wanted to put his hands around the caller's neck, wring it and then stomp on their dead body was an understatement. He was finally kissing Elena, and it was because she wanted it and the person on the other end of the line would have to pray for his life. It started sucking even more when he felt her pulling back.<p>

"No, wait what's wrong Elena?" he said, looking into her eyes.

"Your phone is ringing. It may be important; don't you want to get that?"

"No, I'd rather kiss you some more." Damon said with a devilish smile.

"Me too, but you know I'm right."

"Oh fine! What is it?" he said, practically screaming into the cell phone. "Yeah I'm fine Ric. I just went home, I was tired of all that partying! Yeah, that coming from Damon Salvatore. Actually, she's here. Um, yeah she's fine, don't worry. I'll talk to you later." Ending the call, he put the phone down and turned to Elena.

"Now, where were we?" he bent his head down to kiss her, but she pulled back again. He tried not to let his disappointment show, but he knew that it couldn't have been this easy. "What's wrong, Elena?"

"I don't regret this, so don't look so disappointed Damon!" she said with a slight laugh. "But there are some things I want to talk to you about before going on with this."

"I know, and I'm ready to do it now, so I can have you all to myself because I've waited for this for so long." He took her hand and led her down to the couch, before getting himself a glass of bourbon. Taking a sip, he sat down and turned towards Elena. "Shoot. I'm listening" he said with a small smile.

"Okay, well even though I probably just showed you that I… that I love you, I need you to know that I won't give up on finding Stefan. Even if it's just to let him know that I can't be with him anymore, I have to do that! And we both know that's what you want too. So just, have patience with me. Please. I'm not saying we can't do anything, because I would die before 5 minutes can pass without touching or kissing you after all of this, but I, WE owe him that much. To find him and bring him back. Or at least save him from Klaus."

Eventually she took a breath and he had time to cut in.

"I know Elena. I understand and we will do that. But I thank God, or whoever is out there for tonight because I had given up. I just didn't think this day would ever come." Damon took her face in his hands and whispered an "I can't believe this is happening, I must be dreaming."

"Well, Mr. Salvatore, you ain't seen anything yet!" she said with a wicked smile. Rising from the couch, she took his hand in hers and dragged him upstairs towards his bedroom. Slowly opening the door, Elena let go of his hand and told him to go sit on the edge of the bed.

"I like a woman in charge" Damon said with a smirk.

"Great, because you're in for a treat tonight!" Elena turned to face him, and for a moment was taken aback by him. He was casually leaning back on his elbows, his black t-shirt ridden a little bit on his hips, just enough so she could see a little trail of hair descending below his black jeans. Absentmindedly she licked her lips and he groaned. Elena reached for the zipper at her back, trailing it down to open her dress. The straps of her purple dress started to loosen and go down her arms, so she pushed them further down her arms. When the straps were off her arms, Elena shimmied her hips, pushing the rest of her dress down her body. Stepping out of it, she glanced at Damon, who was staring at her with his mouth open. For once, she was glad she bought the lingerie Caroline picked out for her. It was a black satin lingerie set, with little purple ribbons on the edges, reminding of the laces of a corset.

"Like what you see, Damon?" Elena asked him, smiling brightly. He just growled, and jumped off the bed, taking her in his arms. "I am begging you; don't tell me this is a sick joke because I won't be able to survive it."

"No, it's not. It's real, I'm here and I love you, and…" she trailed off, not sure how to admit this out loud.

"And?" he pressed for an answer.

"And… I want you. I want you to make love to me Damon. Not once, not twice, but forever. I want to feel you inside me, because I feel like I'm going to explode from all this pent up sexual frustration."

"God, Elena! You are going to be the death of me someday. I love you." Not letting her answer, he bent down and kissed her, hard and with everything he had. Damon slowly pushed her backwards on the bed, taking his shirt of before Elena pulled him on top of her. Trailing her hands down his bare, muscled back, she whispered an I love you into his ear and felt him shiver. Soon enough, clothes were flying all over and he slowly pushed inside her. He heard Elena moan and that was all the encouragement he needed. Letting his passion and love for her guide his actions, he took them both to heights they never experienced before. Later that night, while Elena slept naked in his arms, he prayed for the first time in 147 years, and promised God that if what happened tonight was real and Elena really loved him, he would try and be the better man she always saw in him. Looking down at her, he smiled and slowly kissed her forehead. She stirred a bit in her sleep and mumbled an "I love you, Damon", before tightening her grip on him.

"I love you too. So much, you have no idea. But I promise you that I will tell you everyday how much, and I will always prove it to you and I will always choose you." Sighing contently, he let his eyes close and fell into the best sleep he had in decades.


End file.
